Minerva Mink
Minerva Mink is a female mink who is Roger Smith's girlfriend. Backstory Minerva Mink was Bio Minvera was present for Roger Smith playing Sarbacc on the planet of . When a griffon named Ace Uno stepped in and joined in the game. Then after several winnings, Ace decided to up the bet by betting a Kazellis-class light freighter against Roger's ship. But Roger won the game. (But he only did so by cheating). After Ace left the table, Minerva questioned if Roger should continue cheating in every game of Sarbacc he plays. Stating that he would be in big trouble if someone found out he keeps a card hidden in his wrist band. But Roger assured he had it in control. As he and Minvera then went to Ace to ask for the freighter he bet on, as Ace tried to explain, May'Cee then started talking to the 2, where they meet up with Bender at the bar table. As May'Cee requested Roger for his help on heading to the Spice mines of Zybradon to pick up a load of Traioxide. Roger was a bit skeptical since he had finished ties in with Indigo Shadow. But then both Minerva and Bender persuaded him to consider the job, thinking about how they could use the money from the Traioxide to afford some of their most wanted things. Roger then agreed if he got to have 45% of the pay, but then Xarges Dexera stepped in and negotiated with Roger on how much he would get on the finishing take, talking him down to 35%. Which Roger accepted since he knew that Dexera had killed the evil bounty hunter . Then after Bender pulled C8-89 away from the Droid Fighting pit, stating her Droid Rights crap would lead her to big trouble one day. As the crew then went to the Infinity Eagle, they found a look on its landing gear. Dexera agreed to help remove it if the shared pay was knocked down to 30%. Roger gave his disapproval on it but accepted it none the less. Once the ship took off, Roger and Bender were at the controls as C8 then stepped in to provide the coordinates to the Zybradon system. After a while, they soon reached the mine, where May'Cee posed as a business gal with Ace and Crocodog posing as slave trade while Dexera was posing as her bodyguard and C8 went along so she could hack the computer. While that went on, Roger began recording on his holo-diary while Minerva was massaging his shoulders. When Bender contacted Roger from the ground, telling him to look outside. As Roger did, he then contacted the group inside, saying he could see a huge crowd of prisoners racing out of the mines. C8 explained she was responsible for this, as Roger and Minerva then quickly ran out to the ground as Bender joined them. While Ace, Croc, and 2 Wookiee Prisoners were rolling in a cart full of Traioxide canisters, Roger, Bender, and Minerva provided cover firing with their firearms and blasters. As Ace then joined in the firing line. Once Dexera, May'Cee, and C8 ran out of the mine, Dexera and May'Cee also provided cover fire as Crocodog and his Wookiee comrades loaded the Traixoide into the ship. But once it was finished being loaded, C8 (stupidly standing out in the open) was hit by cannon fire and injured. Roger then quickly raced towards her and picked up her remaining pieces and carried her back to the ship, as Minerva ran in to help him, she was then shot in the left leg near her hip. Ace raced in and helped Roger carry the injured Mink back to the ship. But soon, Crocodog raced up and took C8 to the ship while Roger picked up Minerva and carried her to the ship. Just as one of the guards opened fire on the group with more powerful cannons. But then Bender fired explosives shots from his Ion Canon, giving the remaining group a chance to board. Once inside, Roger tried to fix C8 but the hodgepodge droid shut down from her damage. And Since Bender and Roger were too occupied with tending to Minerva, Ace flew the ship. However, when the ship was in the stormy area, they came face-to-face with a Nightmare Empire cruiser. As Shadow Fighters were deployed to shoot them down. While Roger suggested they should abort the mission, Ace instead drove onward as he then took a shortcut into a more dangerous part of the storm. While Bender stated that C8 couldn't give the coordinates to their next stop, they could download her circuitry into the main computer so they could still get some navigation. As Roger worked to get the right circuitry from C8's body, Dexera provided cover fire from the ventral gunport while Bender did from the dorsal port. Minerva then limped out from her and Roger's quarters, she was shaken around by the fire from the Shadow Fighters before she made it to Roger and helped him get the circuitry from C8, before she used her coat to put a fire that erupted in the area. Once the ship destroyed all Shadow Fighters Roger then downloaded the circuitry into the main computer, where C8 constructed a new map. But then suddenly the ship came across a giant space squid! Trying to outrun it, they came across the most dangerous part of the whole bit, a giant gravity well. But using the External pod as a distraction, Ace managed to shake loose the squid, but the ship got stuck in the suction. Using a small drop of the Traixoide, the group managed to break free and fly all the way to . Where they safely began the refining for the Traioxide. As Roger contemplated the damage on the ship, he then told Ace he hated him, before telling him he would be in his ship, in his quarters, massaging his girlfriend's sore leg, waiting for his share. And once he had, he never wanted to encounter Ace ever again. However, Mocking MaCaw and her Sky Sackers had arrived, as Roger then fled the scene in the Infinity Eagle. But then on the planet of . Roger was back to playing Sabacc with a recovered Minerva at his side. When Ace and Crocodog came walking up, as Ace was prepared to beat up Roger for abandoning them, he noticed the card Roger had hidden in his wristband, and instead said he was joking as he challenged him to another card game, using the Traixoide as part of his bet with the Infinity Eagle on Roger's. But since he didn't have his cheating card, Roger was forced to put out his hand, as Ace then put out his own, winch was a winner. As the crowd clapped, Minerva then said to Roger in a knowingly voice: "I told you someone would find that hidden card". As Roger could only stare at his girl in embarrassment. Then years later, when the Infinity Eagle needs repairs of the hyperdrive, Ace travels to Bespin and he and Crocodog reunite with Roger, Bender, and Minerva. But Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut were so heart struck by her that they immediately fell in love with her, but Minerva tells the boys that Roger's his girlfriend which makes the boys get shocked and collapse on the ground as Gallus asks himself that Minerva's Roger's girlfriend, as Gabby says to him "He must be one lucky guy". Personality Personality-wise and despite her beauty and sexiness, Minerva can best be described as a "gold-digger", so to speak, being extremely vain and greedy. She typically was seen using men to do whatever she wanted, showing no interest in them whatsoever. As an example of poetic justice, episodes typically ended with her receiving a taste of her own medicine, as she chases after men with similar exacting standards who don't seem to find her attractive at all. Her personality, being fashion conscious, obsessed with beauty and money, resembles a valley girl - a stereotype typically mocked in the works of her voice actress, Julie Brown. Although Minerva is snobby, smug and sees no interest in those who seek her attention, deep down inside she has a sweet friendly side to her, if anybody's kind to her, it could be that they'll get the same in return. This is best shown when, toward the end of her debut short, she gives Newt a hug of genuine affection rather than manipulation, being actually surprised when he reacts in a sexually attracted way even when that wasn't her intent this time. She is shown to have a more friendly dynamic with Newt in the comics following this, as well. Physical Appearance Minerva is a female Mink with white fur with long blonde hair, an enormous soft blonde tail as well as a pretty face, pink nose and sweet big black eyes. Being a fashionable girl, she is rarely seen wearing the same outfit twice, though most production art shows her wearing a red jumpsuit. Her signature outfit is a red jumpsuit and in most cases wears a red dress. Main Weaponry *Colt Python Revolver *S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: Martial Arts: Piloting Skills: Trivia *Minerva makes her appearance in Darth Manacore Strikes Back. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minks Category:Girlfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Italian Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Gunners Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Blaster Users Category:Pilots Category:Greedy Characters Category:Roger's Crew